1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vertical frame structures, for example screens, and is useful in particular, but not exclusively, for garden and patio screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional garden screen is formed by a panel, for example a lattice panel, installed between a pair of posts which are embedded, at their lower ends, in the ground or in concrete. However, this type of screen is difficult and expensive to install and cannot be easily removed for reinstallation in a different location.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved screen which can be easily installed in almost any convenient location and which can be easily removed from that location to another location when desired.
According to the present invention, a screen is provided which comprises a frame formed of elongate extruded plastic members, which include vertical frame elements, and a panel in the frame. The vertical frame elements have hollow interiors and downwardly open bottom openings. Support members have vertical portions extending upwardly through the bottom openings into snug engagement in the hollow interiors of the vertical frame elements, and horizontal portions extending beneath the vertical portions.
To install a screen according to the present invention, it is merely necessary to insert the vertical portions of the support members through the bottom openings and into the hollow interiors of the vertical frame elements. The horizontal portions of the support members can then be placed on the ground or on any other suitable support, to which, if necessary, they can be secured by screws or bolts.
When it is desired to relocate to the present screen, any screws or bolts securing the horizontal portions of the support members can be removed and the support members can easily be withdrawn from the interiors of the extruded plastic members. The screen can then be conveniently stored and transported, as required, and can easily be reinstalled in a different location.